Los celos de Nessie
by AlexCullenHale
Summary: Los Cullen se van de caza, y le piden a Jacob que cuide a Nessie. Por lo que Jake pasara todo una tarde con una niña de 12 años. ¿Y si llegase una visita inesperada? ¿Como actuaria Nessie ante esa situacion?


Los celos de Nessie (One-Shoot)

POV Jake

Bien, los Cullen van a cazar y tendré a Reneesme toda una tarde conmigo. ¿Qué haremos?

-Aghhh, dejare que ella elija- Pensé mientras tomaba mi moto y conducía hacia la casa

OoOoOoOoO

Al llegar Carlisle me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias por cuidar a Nessie- Dijo de forma amable.

-No hay problema- Respondí.

Al entrar a la sala, todos voltearon a verme.

-Ya llegue, no hace falta que aplaudan- Dije con sarcasmo.

En ese instante, Nessie salio de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia mi.

-Jake!- Dijo abrazándome

-Hola pequeña. ¿Lista para una tarde de diversión?-

-¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto impaciente.

-Tu eliges- Dije en forma de secreto.

Ella río.

-Gracias por el favor Jake- Dijo Bella abrazándome.

-Oh, no te preocupes hermosa- Dije causando que Edward gruñera.

Todos rieron, menos Edward y Reneesme.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- Dijo algo molesta.

-Okey…- Respondí.

-Bien familia, ya podemos irnos!- Grito Emmett

-Adiós Nessie, volveremos mañana a primera hora- Edward dijo mirándome divertido.

-Claro, los estaremos esperando- Dije.

Guíe a Reneesme hacia mi moto, le di un casco, me puse el mío y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Adiós- Gritaron todos a coro, causando que rieran.

OoOoOoOoO

-Llegamos- Dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

-Wow- Dijo asombrada- Sin ofender, pero tu casa esta limpia- Dijo aguantando las carcajadas.

-Ja, Ja. Muy graciosa- Dije destilando sarcasmo luego de reír.

Cuando paramos de reír, nos sentamos en el sillón y le pregunte:

-¿Que quieres hacer?-

-Mmm… veamos una película- Respondió dirigiéndose a mi gaveta de DVD's.

-Pues elige una-

-Esta!- Dijo fascinada.

Era una película que no veía desde niño. Up, una aventura en altura

Estabas acomodándonos en el sillón, cuando rugió mi estomago seguido por el de ella, lo que causo una nueva ronda de risas.

-Bien-Dije recuperando el aliento.-¿Qué comeremos?-

-Yo preparo las palomitas- Dijo entusiasmada.

La deje cocinar ya que confiaba en ella.

Pero, al cabo de unos minutos, ella salio de la cocina toda manchada de caramelo.

-Nessie, ¿Qué hiciste?- Le pregunte viendo sus ojos cristalizados.

-Nada, solo puse en el microondas el maíz junto con el azúcar- Dijo apenada.

-¿Tapaste el maíz?-Pregunte con una ceja alzada, a lo que ella negó y yo reí

Me miro ofuscada y se dio media vuelta.

-No es gracioso, Jacob- Oh oh, ella casi nunca me llama Jacob a menos que se enfade.

-Lo siento Nessie… Yo- Y no pude seguir porque la risas me explotaron de nuevo.

Por suerte ella relajo su frente y comenzó a reír.

-Tranquila pequeña no pasa nada, luego limpiaremos- Le dije sentándola en el sillón para comenzar a ver la TV.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando terminamos de verla, tres golpes en la puerta nos asustaron ya que estábamos muy absortos en la película. Me levante a atender, y cuando abrí la puerta no espere encontrarme con esa persona.

-Hola, Jake- Dijo Leah, mi ex-novia.

-Leah- Gruñí.

-¿Por que tanto rencor amor?- Pregunto la muy atrevida.

-Tu sabes, no te hagas la tonta-

Ya estoy empezando a irritarme, si no se va. Aghhh!

-Jake!, ¿Quien es?- Pregunto mi niña desde atrás.

-No, nadie Nessie, nadie- Respondí cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

, solo me preocupe porque demorabas- Dijo misteriosamente, por lo que deduje que si había escuchado algo.

Y sin pensarlo le solté la verdad:

- Ella se llama Leah y es mi ex-novia , salimos en primero de secundaria- Dije todo junto sin respirar.

-Ah… Y… ¿Por qué no la haces pasar?- Dijo como si nada.

-¿Para que?- Pregunte sin entender.

-No lo se… Quizás, para que hablen-

-Eh… Okey…-

En realidad no quería hacer eso pero le abrí la puerta.

-¿Quien es esa niña con la que estas?- Pregunto encarnado una ceja.

-Es la hija de unos amigos- Mentí –Pasa- Dije sabiendo que luego me lamentaría de esto.

-Hola, pequeña ¿Como te llamas?- Le dijo agachándose para llegar a su altura.

- Reneesme- Casi escupió las palabras.-Y…¿tu eres?-

Quede con la boca abierta ante el tono que uso.

-Eh… soy la novia de tu tío- Dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

Ella miro en mi dirección haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, a la que respondí negando.

-Mientes-Le dijo mirándola con desprecio- Tu eres su ex –

Leah me miro frunciendo el entrecejo y yo solo atine a sonreír.

-Pobre se quedo muda- Pensé para mis adentros.

-Eh… creo que debo irme- Dijo Leah

-¿Por qué? Todavía es temprano además tengo otras cosas que preguntarte- Dijo Nessie sonriendo malévolamente.

-Yo eh… Adiós- Se giro sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo a su Mercedes Benz blanco.

En el momento en que cerré la puerta ambos estallamos a carcajadas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunte entre jadeos.

-Solo te dire… Nadie se mete con Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan- Dijo de manera rapida sin respirar.


End file.
